A Ridiculous Idea
by roopshasil
Summary: A sequel to KuriQuinn's 'The Other Talk' and 'The Other Other Talk'
1. Chapter 1

**Title : A Ridiculous Idea**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, its franchise or anything related to it. All recognisable characters, situations and premises are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media.**

 **SPECIFIC DISCLAIMER : This fanfiction is a sequel to The Other Talk and its sequel The Other Other Talk. Both are fanfictions written by KuriQuinn and thus her intellectual property. I have taken permission from her to write and publish a sequel to them. Therefore I will try my best to stick to events and interpretations of characters according to her Legacy of Fire universe in which The Other Talk is set. The keyword here being "try".**

* * *

 **Author Note : Thank you KuriQuinn for the permission. This is my second attempt at fanfiction. Also I am not KuriQuinn, so the writing style will be different. Please bear with me. English is not my native tongue. The variant of English used here is Indian. I have also used my own headcanons , so it might not be an exact sequel but whatever. As long as you enjoy it, it does not matter.**

* * *

"Well, that's about it then."

Naruto ends his announcement, cringing and desperately hoping to escape before the embarrassment and awkwardness begin.

The vast conference hall in the Hokage's office building has been upgraded with the latest technology but Naruto admittedly prefers his office where he assigns missions to his subordinates. This time however he finds himself sitting on the short side of the glass longtable that is housed in the conference hall, currently hosting the assembly of the entirety of the Leaf's clans' leaders and other important shinobi and people in a meeting called at a short notice.

Shikamaru and Shizune stand stiffly on his right and left respectively, their body language clearly screaming constipated discomfort and baffled chagrin. They are the Hokage's Advisor and Assistant but still, the matter was just so _personal_.

Kakashi's masked amusement at the reactions of the rest of the Konoha Council is pretty lighthearted but still inappropriately visible. Tsunade looks as though she is trying to solve a particularly complex mathematical equation. Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu are clearly outraged and horrified. Naruto's dislike of the two Elders does not blind him to the fact that they are very competent, know the nooks and cranny of the village and above all, want to keep the village safe despite the questionable methods and its consequences. So they were allowed to stay on the Council albeit with much reduced influence and power. Besides, they are in their mid-nineties and Naruto sincerely hopes that they drop dead any day now. The two former Hokages form the other half of the Council, in order to balance it out as a whole and guide Naruto whenever needed. Though mostly they just indulged in alcohol, vacations, gambling and reading porn these days.

Down the table, the Uchiha couple exude an aura of stubborn irritability. Despite having drunk himself hoarse exactly two and a half hours after the attempted murder of his own student, Sasuke is sober enough, his murderous aura now mellowed down considerably despite the lack of sleep and the fact it's nine-thirty in the morning. The grumpy expression on his face leaves an impression of a punished schoolboy. Sakura sends him a warning glare which clearly tells him to toe the line. She is angry enough in her own right without having to deal her husband's idiosyncrasies.

Hinata manages to hover near her father and sister, concern and embarrassment seeping through at their increasing baffled expressions. Her exasperation at her son and his girlfriend's actions was slowly ebbing away and concern for what was to come was clearly taking front seat.

The Hyuga have been the strongest in the village and thus its pre-eminence in clan rankings is unquestionable. But to have his family and clan have a front seat in this mess was just too much. Hiashi Hyuga had ensured that his grandson would be well-behaved while growing up. Thus his dawning incredulity makes sense. A cheeky grin, however, slowly breaks out on Hanabi's face which is soon followed by a delighted and amused roar of laughter.

As the third member of the third generation of the Legendary Sannin, Mitsuki is almost always with his two teammates. This time however, despite their absence, Mitsuki smiles away in serene happiness. Beside him, Konohamaru nurses his broken jaw in discomfort. The Hokage-successor-designate was refused treatment by every medic of the village, all of whom were terrified of Sakura. Mitsuki had only partially healed him, preferring not to bypass his mentor but also not to leave his Jounin instructor in pain. Ever since Sakura took him under her wings at witnessing his prowess in medical ninjutsu, Mitsuki had developed an even worse sense of sadistic pleasure, in Konohamaru's opinion.

Across the room, Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho look utterly unsurprised and bored while Udon and Moegi look on in disbelief.

Naruto looks down at the back of the table. Ino, Sai, Choji, Shino, Iruka, Temari...the other clans' leaders... _who is not there?_

He flinches at the sight of them. Each and every one of them is frozen in shock.

Ino is the first to find her voice.

" _What?!"_

Sai grabs hold of his wife's arm as she stands up in disbelief, obviously unaware of the action.

Sakura sighs audibly while Shikamaru flinches in embarrassment.

"Yes. The newly minted Uzumaki clan leader, Uzumaki Boruto, and the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Sarada, have eloped together."

Naruto hopes not to repeat the statement again. The more he says it, the more the reality of the present situation and past events dawns upon him.

 _Konoha is doomed_ , he thinks meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : A Ridiculous Idea**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, its franchise or anything related to it. All recognisable characters, situations and premises are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media.**

 **SPECIFIC DISCLAIMER : This fanfiction is a sequel to The Other Talk and its sequel The Other Other Talk. Both are fanfictions written by KuriQuinn and thus her intellectual property. I have taken permission from her to write and publish a sequel to them. Therefore I will try my best to stick to events and interpretations of characters according to her. The keyword here being "try".**

* * *

 **Author Note : Thank you KuriQuinn for the permission. This is my second attempt at fanfiction. Also I am not KuriQuinn, so the writing style will be different. Please bear with me. English is not my native tongue. The variant of English used here is Indian. I have also used my own headcanons , so it might not be an exact sequel but whatever.**

 **As long as you enjoy it, it does not matter.**

 **Alright I wrote this before Episode 8 came out so I don't think I can stick to canon anymore. This is a fanfic anyway. Also I think though of making this a five part series earlier but now it will probably be a three , I am renaming the prologue as Chapter 1. This chapter is long and goes a bit in depth with the situation but I will try to steer it back to lightheartedness in the next one.**

 **I don't know about other countries but in India, marriage registration and weddings are not the same. There is a civil wedding and a legal marriage. If your marriage is registered, then you are legally married but a civil wedding is almost always happens alongside it. It gives societal legitimacy and acknowledgement by the family, the extended clan and the society. If you got married in a civil wedding but didn't register yet, your wedding will be considered legally valid but it leaves you in a precarious situation if you ever have to prove your marital status especially if you don't have photos or wedding guests or distant relatives to vouch for the wedding.**

* * *

A veil of whispers and murmurs descends upon the assembly. Naruto nods to Shizune who informs the clans' leaders that the emergency meeting was over. As the last of the leaders file out, a handful of close and relevant people stay back. Shikamaru shuts the door of the hall in order to ensure complete privacy for what was to come next.

"This is utterly outrageous." Koharu bites out furiously through her toothless mouth.

"The sole Uchiha scion and one of the only two Uzumaki scions cannot marry each other. They have to marry someone else in order to carry on their clan lineages. They are the clan leaders on top of that. Two clan leaders marrying each other is unprecedented. Seventh, you must track your son and your apprentice down. You must stop them before this sacrilege occurs."

"They love each other. And they want to merge the two clans - the Uchiha and the Uzumaki - into one." Naruto informs her tiredly.

After all, Himawari's prodigious Byakugan prowess qualifies her for the leadership of the Hyuga. Even though he doesn't want it for her, Himawari's enthusiasm and closeness to her maternal clan has elevated her to the status of the unofficial Hyuga heiress who will succeed her still childless and unmarried aunt. Perhaps if he tries, Naruto can persuade her to carry on the Uzumaki lineage for the sake of the village but he knows that Himawari's happiness lies in the Hyuga. Her smile is something he can die for to protect.

Koharu and Homura stare at him scandalised.

"Clans branching out is one thing, clans merging together is unheard of-" A laughter cuts off Homura.

Hanabi rolls down to the floor at this point, her stomach aching due to incessant laughter.

Kakashi, his eyes crinkling, grins behind his mask, cementing his status as the only one besides her in the entire hall who is amused at the situation.

"This is outrageous! There is no way that those two are getting away with this."

Sasuke hisses at Hiashi's thunderous declaration, his head stubbornly throbbing in pain.

"I had an entire wedding planned out for those two!" Ino wails out, sobbing. Her doting aunt tendencies were at their strongest for Sarada, despite her niece's stubborn aversion to cheesy romances.

"Well, everyone knew that Boruto and Sarada were meant to be. I mean, everybody knew they were in love with each other since they were in diapers." Iruka was met with sour looks from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke shoots him a dirty glare while Hinata shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation, her other arm wrapping around her middle consolingly.

Shino sighs at this. Chouji tries to nervously evade looking at the concerned foursome.

"It's like it was just yesterday when they were twelve or thirteen. All blushy-blushy over each other and Boruto declaring that he will protect Sarada and support her as Hokage and what not." Moegi reminisces, a bright grin slowly breaking out on her face. The new Ino-Shika-Cho sniggers at this.

"Yeah, we even have a bet going on who will realise their feelings first and who will confess first. With Naruto and Sasuke's dense and oblivious genes being unfortunately dominant, nobody thought that it will amount to anything before they turned twenty or something." Tsunade turns towards Shizune.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this declaration.

"It is a village-wide bet." Shizune admits shamefacedly.

"Forget that. They won't be able to get married. They both are underage." Temari brings everyone back to the point.

"Well, the law states that the marriageable age is sixteen. Although you need parental permission to get married before turning eighteen." Shikamaru wants this meeting to be over as soon as possible. Perhaps a cup or two of really strong alcohol might just do him some good.

"Temari's right. Once the two realise that they won't be able to get married without your legal permission, they will come back on their own." Sai tries to reassure his former teammates and Hinata.

"They won't come back." Hinata's quiet statement can be heard over the babel.

"And why not?" is all a frowning Konohamaru manages with broken jaw.

"Because they have our written permission." Sakura informs dryly.

The hall falls silent.

"What the hell, Sakura?! Why would you guys give them permission to get married while they are still underage? They could have easily waited till they both turned eighteen. That's a little over an year away!" Ino screeches at her best friend.

"Sarada is pregnant." Sasuke informs them darkly, the words coming out from a far away place. At least in Sasuke's mind.

The assembly looks at Sasuke in utter silence.

"Who's the fa-" Sai cuts himself off as he realises the utter stupidity of his question.

"When did this happen?" Temari demands.

"Well, Sarada is six weeks pregnant." Naruto replies with a sigh.

The entire assembly stills at the implication of these words.

Two months ago, Uzumaki Boruto was sent on a highly dangerous S-ranked mission. Despite the support of the new triclan team, the mission took a dangerous turn when Kawaki got involved. Sarada and Mitsuki had to be sent in. Boruto completed his mission but Kawaki escaped. Not before fatally injuring the former, one which put him in a week long coma, ripped his vitals apart and nearly costed him his dojutsu and life. It was only due to the timely and combined medical intervention of Sarada, Mitsuki and Inojin that Boruto came out of this mission alive. The scar running down Boruto's right eye is no longer angrily red but still serves as a reminder of the near-death experience.

Naruto looks at the third Sannin for an explanation. Mitsuki shrugs.

"Sarada was hysterical when Boruto went into coma. We had to knock her out to let her body rest a bit. We left them alone after Boruto woke up because all he would do at that point of time was to ask for Sarada. No one disturbed them after that. At least not for the night after he woke up."

Mitsuki's account fitted together with what the Uzumaki and Uchiha couples could glean out from their children after Sasuke calmed down enough from attempting to murder his student. The teenaged couple was reluctant to give out details but eventually under Hinata's disappointed stare, the one which always made Sasuke feel as though he has kicked a puppy, they gave in.

Underneath what at first seemed to be immature and rebellious teenage dating and sex, and consequent irresponsibly accidental pregnancy, a different story emerged, albeit if only by a bit.

Boruto's near-death experience had brought him and Sarada to terms with their deep-rooted feelings for each other. Their verbal confirmation of mutual love, trust and commitment was followed by a physical reaffirmation of their passion for each other. Undisturbed by their teammates and traumatised by their experience, the new couple forgot about everything except each other. Everything including something very important.

Contraception.

They had dated for a month after that under the guise of medical checkups, recuperative exercises and training, mostly because they knew their fathers would immediately deem their relationship to be inappropriate or immature or both, before one evening, Sarada began feeling nauseated at the smell of fried octopus while on a date. Boruto had used his dojutsu in order to figure out whether her chakra was off-balance or not. All he saw was a foreign chakra in her lower belly.

Sarada and Boruto were left staring at each other, frozen in shock, as the possible implication seeped in. After several pregnancy tests bought by Boruto's henged shadow clones, Sarada confirmed her pregnancy.

After initial bafflement, a mild tantrum and some tears later, joy and laughter filled the otherwise empty Uchiha household. Boruto had proposed marriage to Sarada who answered it with pushing him into the nearest bedroom and getting down on her knees.

Unfortunately, the said bedroom belonged to her parents who were not supposed to be in the village for some time. The said parents had returned without a warning.

Once the Uchiha couple got over their initial trauma, they called a kangaroo meeting with their daughter's boyfriend at the Ichiraku. The meeting ended with Sarada breaking Konohamaru's jaw for his uninvited interference and Sakura being generally threatening. Boruto had not spoken a word since then and his back had begun to hurt due to rigidity. Sasuke's death glares might have something to do with it.

When the news reached the Uzumaki couple, Hinata and Naruto were at a loss for words, embarrassment and bafflement being their default settings.

After accidently informing their parents about their pregnancy later that night at dinner at the Uzumaki residence, Sarada had stubbornly refused to back down after her father attempted to murder the father of her child. Sasuke's irrational anger at that point was met with immature tantrums and comebacks from Sarada's side. Which was enough to tire her out sooner that expected. Boruto had caught her before she could hit the floor.

His piercing blue eye met his mentor's mismatched black and violet ones. For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt afraid of his student.

While Sakura checked up on her daughter, scanning her with Mystical Palms and asking her general questions regarding her health, pregnancy and sex life, Hinata had walked Himawari to the Hyuuga Compound where she would be spending the night. Kakashi stuck around hoping to dissipate tensions. Once they all gathered back in the Uzumaki living room, Boruto and Sarada sat down with their parents and Kakashi, hoping to come to a rational resolution.

Protectively wrapping his arms around her, Boruto explained rationally what Sarada was expressing emotionally.

That he and Sarada loved each other. Had done so for years.

That they were dating seriously. And sleeping together. And had no intentions of ever taking a break.

That they were going to become parents.

That their child is the proof of their love for each other.

That they wanted to get married.

That even without the baby, they would have gotten married the day Sarada turned eighteen.

That he and Sarada had enough money to establish a married life and family of their own. Being talented at a young age meant being sent on high ranking missions early irrespective of their nin rank which translated to a high income.

That all they wanted was love and support from both sets of their parents for their child and themselves.

And of course, being still underage, their permission to get married as soon as possible given the circumstances.

Sasuke had stormed out of the house at the end of this conversation. Sarada was reduced to tears while Boruto tried to console her.

Sakura was furious at this point. Whether it was at her husband or daughter or the situation itself was unknown. Possibly the first option because she stormed out of the Uzumaki residence as well after telling Sarada that she is going to put her father in his place.

Hinata and Naruto seemed bewildered even at this point. But soon, Naruto sat down to lecture Boruto on irresponsibility - general, sexual and marital. Hinata diced some fruits and along with a bowl of custard managed to draw Sarada into a conversation over them. Kakashi wandered off outside, hoping to catch his two former students before they damaged public property.

He soon found the couple at an all-night bar. Sasuke could have been mistaken for being passed out on Sakura's lap after what seemed to be several bottles of very high grade sake.

Except he was sobbing quite audibly. The loss of his only beloved daughter to another man was just too much for him to bear.

Sakura was gently patting her husband's head, her face decidedly softened since the entire drama began. As she caught Kakashi's eye, she gently informed her husband about the onlooker. Sasuke immediately pulled himself up to sit straight, swaying a little, and glaring drunkenly at Kakashi, daring him silently to repeat this to Naruto. Kakashi merely smiled in amusement and joined them, ordering shochu for himself and umeshu for Sakura.

Half an hour later, they were joined by Naruto and Hinata. He was carrying a marriage contract. One with an underage permission clause attached to it.

Hinata informed Sakura as the latter poured out a cup of umeshu for the former that Boruto and Sarada had decided to spend the night together at a hotel. Sasuke made an attempt to bolt out of there but Sakura's steady glare pinned him down.

Naruto broached out the subject of unifying the two clans. It was something unheard of before. Boruto and Sarada's status as clan leaders easily disqualified each other as a marriage candidate for each other. But Boruto figured that if the two clans were merged into one, something that should not be very difficult granted the meagre number of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, he and Sarada, as the joint co-leaders of the new clan, could welcome their child without the explosive question of which clan did he or she belong to. The question of kekkei genkai was a different matter altogether, one which was dependent on sheer luck.

Ultimately, all four of the parents decided to sign over the contract. The reality of a grandchild was becoming more dominant over their children's idiocy. The two to-be grandmothers began discussing the cuteness and gender of the unborn baby, while Naruto and Sasuke ended up having a chakraless fist fight after the former goaded the latter by saying that he will be the more favourite one out of the two grandfathers. Kakashi smiled in serene satisfaction.

Since the clock at the bar already read 3:43 AM, Hinata thought it would be best to just discreetly have it delivered to their children via one of Sasuke's hawk summons. It would certainly cheer up both their children, Sarada more specifically to be honest. Half an hour later, they received a note from Boruto thanking them for everything.

Naruto announced that he would be heading to the Hokage's office. Clan merging or whatever would need a good amount of legal paperwork.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to return to their home. Sasuke being wobbly on his feet had to be supported by Sakura. Hinata decided to go over to the Hyuga Compound, hoping to meet her father personally and inform him about this turn of events. Kakashi decided to stay back at the bar, surrounding himself with more alcohol and pulling out his orange book.

At 6:00 AM, Naruto sought out Shikamaru for advice on legal aspects of the merger.

At 7:30 AM, he called for an emergency meeting of clan leaders at 9:00 AM in which Boruto and Sarada's upcoming nuptials would be announced. A private meeting with the Konoha Council was avoided, firstly because it was a private family matter, and secondly, because of the excessive high-handed nosiness of the two Elders. With all the legal paperwork set right, thanks to a disgruntled and unsettled Shikamaru and his genius brain, Naruto knew the two oldies could no longer interfere.

At 8:50 AM, he was presented a letter by a very calm and pleased Mitsuki.

It explained in Boruto's rather neat handwriting that he and Sarada are eloping.

That they had registered their marriage at the Konoha Marriage Registration Office at 8:10 AM. The new Ino-Shika-Cho served as their three witnesses.

That he and Sarada intend to exchange vows somewhere alone and to have a long honeymoon as they know that they won't get any alone time together once the baby was born.

That he hopes that they forgive them.

That they will write to them every week.

That they will be back before the due date because Sarada wants her mother to be the midwife.

And that they will have another wedding just for their parents and the rest of the village on their first wedding anniversary.

At 8:58 AM, a murderous Sasuke had his ribs broken by Sakura when they learnt about this. Hinata was informed discreetly by Shikamaru just prior to the start of the meeting. The look she sent in the direction of the village gates was spine-chilling.

Koharu is the first to gain back her footing.

"This is a sacrilege! What kind of an abomination would this child be?! Born of a half-breed Uchiha and a hybrid of Uzumaki and Hyuga? Seventh, you not only need to stop these two, separate them and forbid them from seeing each other ever again, but also annul this marriage."

Homura agrees to this, "But first of all, Hokage, you must ensure that this monster of a child is not born. The bloodlines of Byakugan and Sharingan mixing into one being will yield no good."

Everyone turns towards them in slow motion as the words sink. The room's temperature drops by a good several degrees.

Sakura is the first to act in the defence of her child's child. Homura is thrown out of the conference hall on the fourth floor of the Hokage office building, the glass window shattering on his head while on his path down.

Koharu has her chakra points blocked by an absolutely furious Hinata, her activated Byakugan ablaze with fury. Her pointed fingers threaten to damage her heart if the Elder moves even a little.

Naruto feels anger leaving his tensed shoulders as he nods to Shizune to pick up Koharu and send her to the hospital and on her way there, also pick up Homura if he is still alive even after having each and every bone shattered by Sakura's punch. Sasuke's broken ribs were the only thing which prevented him from going after the duo and ensuring their demise. The murderous intent of the rest of the gathering was ebbing was well.

The whole group of friends and extended honorary family was protective about the future Ninth Hokage and her bodyguard. Quite naturally, it was immediately and instinctively extended to their child.

A cool wave of exasperated silence and exhausted contemplation washes over the occupants of the hall.

Sai laughs out. "Well, I suppose this is karma. "

"For what?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him.

"For having a year long sexathlon of a honeymoon and giving birth to a secret baby about whom no one knew outside the village." Ino trills in.

Sasuke groans out loud while general amusement at his expense ensues.

Everything will be fine, Naruto supposes. As his eyes meet Hinata's, a smile blossoming on her face, Naruto feels lighters, happier, giddier.

A grandchild would be nice, he thinks. Yeah, it would be very nice.

"Well, if anything, all this will come back to bite them in the ass." Sakura says lightly. A tremor of devilish amusement enters her voice. A dangerous smirk slowly snakes out on her increasingly gleeful face.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata frowns.

"I found this out while I examined Sarada. I wanted to inform Boruto and Sarada about this after the meeting but since they have decided to behave irresponsibly and idiotically again, I suppose it will be cosmic punishment when they learn about this."

"Learn about what? Is the baby and Sarada alright?" Sasuke asks.

" You mean the babies."

"Huh?" The entire group looks at her bewildered.

"Boruto and Sarada are going to have _triplets_." Sakura says happily.

The crowd gapes at her in utter shock.

Naruto feels a sense of dread entering him. Flashbacks of Boruto's antics in childhood and admittedly his own come back to the fore.

Konoha is truly doomed, he thinks meekly.


End file.
